FMA Daily
by xX.LiLiTH MiZuKi.Xx
Summary: The FMA characters are hosting an interview on a show called FMA Daily. Some very weird things happen... Rated K  for minor violence... okay maybe a bit more


This story is my first story and I don't really know this manga so enjoy!

About when the FMA characters try to have a interview and Armstrong goes agro then things become weirder and weirder…

* * *

Edward: Welcome to the FMA Daily! Today we're going to be interviewing The Seven Homunculi, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Envy and Sloth!

Ling: When did you ever become the announcer of this station, shrimp ney?

Edward: Who told you that you could come on today yours is tomorrow! You're in the Xing interview not the Seven Homunculi interview!

Ling: But I am Greed! Isn't that right Lan Fan, ney?

Lan Fan: Um…

Edward: Who said you could come! And why is Mei Chan and Mister Fu here? (hallucinates and throws a tantrum)

Lan Fan: We're his bodyguards… (sweat drop)

Ling: Aw… but the more the merrier as they say it isn't that right, ney?

Alphonse: Um… Bro?

Edward: (still throwing a tantrum and hallucinating)

Winry: (Throws spanner at him) IF YOU DON'T STOP HALLUCINATING AND THROWING A TANTRUM I AM GONNA MAKE SURE THAT MEATL LEG AND ARM OF YOURS-

Scar: Ahem… I would like to remind all of you we are still doing the interview right now

*Awkward Silence*

Armstrong: Now's let continue, shall we? Mr. Gluttony how was your lunch?

Gluttony: I had 132 people, that makes 36 372 people all together I think

Armstrong: I presume you enjoyed your lunch?

Gluttony: It was okay, there were hardly any women only men. Men stinky

Armstrong: (sweat drops) Um.. Okayy. How do you find being a Homunculi?

Gluttony: Very tiring (munches on random corpse)

Lust: He's very talkative around me

Armstrong: Ah! You must be the one and only Lust! I've been hearing a lot of things about you

Lust: Are they good or bad? (smirks)

Armstrong: I think I won't answer that, so do you find being an Homunculi tiring?

Lust: Not really. When I died I guess it got a lot rougher for my siblings

Armstrong: (*sniff sniff) I guess you must feel sorry for your siblings

Lust: Not at all. They're so mean. Only Gluttony was nice enough to me…

Armstrong: Aw… so you didn't get along with your siblings?

Lust: Pfff…. None of us got along well with each other

Envy: Hasn't Lust got enough show time? We only have so and so minutes for a daily show. When is it gonna be my turn (yawns)

Armstrong: Mr. Envy! I've heard so much of your twisted humor and sadistic ways!

Envy: I know right? I've created a quite a reputation for myself. (smirks)

Armstrong: Mr. Scar do you have anything to comment on this?

Scar: (Cracks knuckles)

Envy: As if that's going to scare me. Pff… Everyone should know by now that I was the one who caused the Ishbalan Rebellion by killing one child. Ha! It was so funny how one bullet can cause something so major!

Scar: (Lunges at Envy and they start fighting)

Armstrong: I am happy that you are so eager to show how both strong you are but could you PLEASE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!

(Everyone goes silent)

(Scar and Envy walk towards the door and close it. Ppl can hear muffled grunting noises and things getting smashed.)

Armstrong: IF ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO THE STUDIO BREAKS YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY! Thank you. Mr. Pride is it true that you are King Bradley's son?

Pride: No it isn't. I'm actually older than him so how could I be?

Wrath: Excuse me but Selim Bradley and I have somewhere important to attend to. May we leave early?

Armstrong: NO YOU MAY NOT! IF ANYONE STEPS OUT OF THIS STUDIO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IS GOING TO BE TORTURED FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY WILL LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT MILLENNIUM!

(Everyone stops completely what they are doing)

Armstrong: Now… Mr. Wrath which place are you in the family.

Wrath: (Remains silent)

Greed: he's the youngest out of all us but looks the oldest. While Pride is the oldest but looks the youngest

Pride: Don't worry about Wrath, he's just sulking.

Armstrong: Greed! Since you've spoken up let's start interviewing you!

Ling: Sorry, Greed was so tired that he had to go to bed. You don't mind do you, ney?

Armstrong: WHAT! IF HE WON'T COME OUT I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM OUT! (Starts attacking Ling)

Mustang: Call the General

Riza: Right away. (Calls and explains the situation)

10 minutes later…

General: ALEX!

Armstrong: I was only teaching him some manners sister… (starts weeping)

General: Drags him outside (Very loud bangs and screams can be heard from outside)

Ling: I'm very sorry about today's interviews, they didn't seem to work out as planned you see, ney. See you tomorrow! If they allow us…

Edward: Whose show is this? I'M THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THOSE LINES!

Ling: If you didn't start throwing a tantrum and hallucinating then none of this wouldn't have happened, ney? Then Armstrong wouldn't have taken control.

Winry: IT'S ALL ED'S FAULT! GET HIM!

(Everyone starts running after Ed with fork pitches)

Mei Chan: So that's all folks! (Smiles and waves)

(Curtains are drawn)

* * *

The End :D

Plz review to say if it's crap all not cuz I don't really kno this manga and tell me whats good about it! :D


End file.
